uss_solstice_ncc72718fandomcom-20200213-history
Communications Security
ENCODING All transmissions between Starfleet vessels and facilities are encoded as a matter of course. Both sender and receiver have an identical selection of Encoding/Decoding patterns. when transmitting, the entire message - except for the prefix - will be scrambled by the Encoding Pattern. which consists of a series of randomized signals. The prefix states: Sender, intended Receiver, Priority Level. Decoding Pattern Necessary. Pattern C through Z are used randomly (to prevent an enemy from learning a pattern through repeated usage). and the entire C-Z set are replaced by Starfleet Logistics every five years. These are kept at the Bridge Communications Station. Pattern B is kept locked-up in the Communications Officers Files. and can be accessed only by that officer or the Captain. A B-Encoded transmission must be routed to that office to be decoded, as the Pattern may not be removed from that location. Likewise, Pattern A is kept in the Captain's personal Files. and indicates that an incoming message is for the CO eyes only. Pattern A and B are replaced (by hand courier) at least four times per year. All Encoding/Decoding Pattern carry a minimum GRADE-2 Security Classification. Should Starfleet Command learn - or suspect - that an enemy of the Federation has broken an Encoding/Decoding pattern. they will alert the Communications Officer oi every vessel and facility of this suspicion, and order them to discontinue usage of this Pattern at once Even with the elaborate scrambling methods into modern communications systems. CODE WORDS IN COMMUNICATIONS Some circumstances still require that an officer separated from his vessel or command be able to transmit information or orders to said vessel without speaking plainly — either for fear of being overheard. or tor lack of time. To resolve this. three groups of code- words are described. They consist of: Situation Codes: Transporter Identification Verification Codes;and General Orders. In the first two groups. the code—words given as examples are not to be utilized . as they have been compromised by this publication. Each vessel - while keeping their meanings intact - will replace the sample code—words parentheses with its own set. in the latter group no such need for secrecy exists. Situation Codes: If an officer is in a circumstance where he can either be overheard. or has been captured and is being forced to read a prepared. innocuous statement, but wishes to advise his vessel of the true nature of his situation without being understood by his captors, he will utilize Situation Codes. All personnel aboard a particular starship will have memorized a list of code-words. To alert the ship that he is in fact slipping these code-words into his mes sage. the officer will use a pre-agreed code-prefix within the same sentence. This code-prefix would never be spoken by that or any other officer within a message unless one or more code-words are within that sentence. By using two or more of the appropriate code-words. the officer can state both the situation and his recommended course of action or orders. Code-Prefix: Absolutely Code-Word: Meaning: Unlikely Situation Suspicious Surprising Situation Problem Strange Situation Critical Unusual Situation Captured Regular initiate Rescue Operations Notice Go to intruder Alert Who-ever Allow no access without TIV Codes Repeat Take no Action Nothing Go to Red Alert Timely Execute General Order 3 Example Usage: Captain to intrepid, absolutely nothing irregular or unusual. Meaning: Go to Red Alert — We are captured — initiate rescue operations. Transporter identification Verification Codes: The speed and reach of the Transporter provide a real danger of unauthorized personnel boarding a ship. it is possible for an enemy to gain access to a vessel by imitation of words, manners, vocal pattern/appearance of authorized personnel using captured equipment. To prevent this. officers beaming down to a potentially dangerous location utilize a code group consisting of a challenge and response. chosen at random from a list before the officer beams down. Subsequently. when the officer requests to be beamed-up, the Transporter Officer will issue the challenge - and await the proper response. If the officer cannot reply correctly, the Transporter Officer will not energize - and will immediately inform the Bridge and acting CO of the attempt. For memorizing. all TlVC‘s are tri-d chess moves, consisting of a piece name and a board—square location. there are thousands of possible combinations Example Usage - Challenge: to B - Level 3 Response: to R - Level 1 General Orders: It is possible that an officer - captured or on the run - may have momentary access to communications with his ship, such as during the forced reading of a prepared statement. and may wish to overtly order his vessel to carry out an action which he does not mind being understood. but which he would not have time to adequately describe his wishes. For such contingencies, a list of General Orders has been prepared. Unlike the Situation Codes and TlVC’s. The General Order numbers and definitions do not vary from ship to ship. nor are they secret. Their publicity enables a captured officer who manages to thus signal his vessel to use said General Order as a bargaining tool. To cancel any General Order. the issuing officer would have to give the correct TIVC. followed by “Countermand'. General Order: Meaning: * One Go to Red Alert - Raise Shields * Two Do not respond to further messages * Three Proceed to the Nearest Starbase * Four Relay Situation and Log Entries to Starfleet Command * Five Self-Destruct in One Hour * Six Self-Destruct in Twenty-four Hours * Seven Destroy These Coordinates in One Hour * Eight Destroy These Coordinates in Twenty-four Hours * Nine Destroy all Military Targets In One Hour * Ten Destroy all Military Targets in Twenty-four Hours * Eleven Destroy all Civilian Targets In One Hour * Twelve Destroy all Civilian Targets in Twenty-four Hours CLASSIFIED MATERIALS Classified information is generally typed as Top Secret. Secret. or Confidential. All classified materials carry an emblem for quick identification. Standard definitions for the various classifications follow: * Grade 3: (Top Secret) Of such importance to the defense the Federation that unauthorized disclosure would result it grave damage to the Federation. * Grade 2: (Secret) Unauthorized disclosure would endanger Federation security or cause serious injury to the interests or prestige of the Federation. * Grade 1: (Confidential) Unauthorized disclosure would be prejudicial to the interests or prestige of the Federation. If any officer or crewman comes across classified material which has been left unguarded, misplaced, or improperly secured, he should not read, examine. or try to decide what to do with it. The Chief of Security should be notified at once, whereupon the discovering person should remain with the material until it is retrieved. This material may be in the form of a booklet, a console display. or a holographic memory matrix. Its classified status will be instantly recognizable due to the emblem on one corner. All Starfleet personnel are cleared for military and sensitive information. especially these officers above the grade of Commander. However. any item of classified data carries with it a need to know. Briefly; if an officers duties do not require him to be familiar with a particular item of classified data. then it is in the best interests of Starfleet and himself that he does not needlessly examine it. Category:Operations Category:Communications Category:Tactical